


IX.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: El constante rechazo de Jesse termina por despertar en Beca viejos fantasmas, viejas inseguridades.





	IX.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea era completamente distinta en mi cabeza de cómo acabó escrita, quizá algún día suba la original - tendría que escribirla primero, pero ese es un detalle menor :')  
> Anyway, no sé de dónde demonios ha salido esta pedazo bola de puro angst, pero.... *os la lanza y huye en medio de una nube de humo*

**Amy** **la Gorda**  

**en línea**  

(18:35) Hey DJ Bex 

(18:35) Vamos a tomar algo y probablemente salir de fiesta 

(18:36) Te apuntas? 

Voy a ver a Jesse 

Otra vez será 

(18:37) Y pensábamos que eras tonta cuando te compramos... 

???? 

(18:39) Nos cambias por un polvo 

(18:39) Me siento orgullosa como una madre :') 

(18:40) Vuela polluela 

(18:40) Es hora de dejar el nido 

Con unos ojos en blanco por las locuras de su amiga, Beca guarda el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros mientras recorre el camino de gravilla que comunica la casa de las Bellas con la de los Trebles. Podría haber acortado cruzando por los matorrales del jardín, pero siente que ese atajo es solo digno de cuando ya lleva unas cuantas bebidas encima y se dirige a una fiesta. 

Sube las escaleras de la entrada y duda un momento antes de alzar la mano y llamar a la puerta. Se balancea sobre los talones de sus desgastadas Converse negras, esperando impacientemente a que alguien venga a abrirle. Le mandó un mensaje a Jesse antes de salir, avisándole que iba de camino, pero está claro que el joven ni siquiera lo ha leído. 

Justo cuando está jugueteando con la idea de dar media vuelta y marcharse, inventarse alguna excusa que a Jesse ni siquiera le importará, la puerta se abre de golpe y Benji aparece en el otro lado. 

\- Hey, Be... _Oh_ – su saludo se ve interrumpido cuando una paloma blanca aparece volando y aterriza sobre el hombro derecho del joven. 

\- Hola, Beca – responde él como si nada –. Estoy practicando un nuevo truco – explica al ver dónde está fijada la mirada de la morena. 

\- Guay – sonríe, genuina. Benji, con su rarezas y torpeza, es un amor de persona. – ¿Está Jesse? 

\- Sip – el Treble saca un poco de alpiste de una bolsa que lleva colgada de la cintura y se lo da a la paloma con la mano –. Arriba en su habitación. 

Tras darle las gracias, Beca entra en la casa que ya se conoce tan de memoria como la de las Bellas y se dirige directamente a las escaleras. 

Parada frente a la puerta de la habitación, donde una claqueta – regalo de Beca por el veinte cumpleaños del joven – anuncia que pertenece a Jesse, expulsa un tembloroso suspiro y se seca las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros.  

Está nerviosa. _Más_ que nerviosa. Siente un nudo en su garganta y presión en su pecho. 

No todos los días Beca Mitchell está dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo y pedir algo. 

Sobre todo considerando que es una persona particularmente orgullosa. Si ya le cuesta reconocer cuándo está equivocada, aunque termine haciéndolo más pronto que tarde, todavía más le cuesta admitir que necesita ayuda. 

Especialmente con estos... Temas. 

Solo de pensar en ello, su estómago se agita, su piel cosquillea con pura electricidad y su boca se seca. Pero esto no son nervios. Es excitación. Es deseo. Es _sed_. 

Siente sus fuerzas renovarse y llama a la puerta antes de abrirla, asomando la cabeza. La habitación está sumida en una semi penumbra, ya que Jesse tiene las cortinas corridas al máximo y no entra nada de luz de la calle. La única fuente de iluminación son los colores cambiantes de la pantalla de televisión en la que el joven invirtió su primer sueldo.  

Mentalmente, Beca agradece la oscuridad. Le da más seguridad cuando se trata de esto. 

\- Hola, cielo – saluda Jesse antes de llenarse la boca de palomitas, apartando la mirada de la tele una fracción de segundo para comprobar quién está en la puerta de su cuarto. 

\- Hola – no, ni de coña piensa usar un apodo cariñoso. Bastante tiene con no poner cara de asco cada vez que su novio encuentra uno nuevo que decirle. 

Se quita la cazadora vaquera y la cuelga del respaldo de una silla con ruedas. Sus rodillas chocan con el borde de la cama y no se da la oportunidad de pensarlo dos veces antes de ponerse a gatas sobre el colchón y trepar hasta donde Jesse está sentado con la espalda contra el cabecero. 

Toda la sensualidad que haya conseguido con ese gesto, pierde su efecto cuando su novio no aparta la mirada de la pantalla. 

No deja que el desaliento se apodere de ella. No _puede_ dejar que se apodere de ella. 

Es raro que sea Beca la que empiece cualquier cosa sexual. No es puritana ni de lejos, pero hay algo en ser la que tome la iniciativa que le llena de incomodidad e inseguridad. Es feliz dejando que sea Jesse el que guie, al menos al principio. Sin embargo, como siga esperando a que su novio haga algo, le van a salir telarañas _ahí_ _abajo_. 

Así que se deja caer en el regazo del joven y el corto beso que él trata de darle para volver a su película, Beca lo alarga atrapando sus labios. No dura mucho, porque solo un tercio del cerebro de Jesse está puesto en ello y lo vuelve descoordinado. 

De nuevo, se repite mentalmente que no puede dejarse frustrar por la falta de interés del chico. Solo tiene que conseguir hacer algo que capte su atención. 

Deja una hilera de besos a lo largo de la rasposa mandíbula de Jesse, toma nota de comentarle que ya es hora de pasarse la maquinilla de afeitar. La supuesta barba de tres días se está convirtiendo en barba de dos meses, y Beca no está segura de encontrar atractivo a alguien que parece un vagabundo. 

Sus manos reposan sobre los anchos hombros del Treble, usándolos como punto de apoyo para no perder el equilibrio. Vuelve a los labios de Jesse tras un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja, esperando esta vez más excitación. 

\- Mmmhh cariño – musita él entre beso y beso, sus ojos abiertos y fijos en la televisión –. No me dejas ver la película. 

Calma, Beca. Respira hondo. 

Echa un vistazo por encima del hombro para confirmar lo que la banda sonora de la película ya le hace sospechar. Hasta ella, la eterna opositora de las películas, sabe reconocer la que está puesta _solo_ por la música, porque Jesse se la ha hecho ver al menos cincuenta veces desde _antes_ de que empezaran a salir. Y no exagera. No esta vez. 

\- ¿Tiburón? – inquiere con una ceja arqueada y tono escéptico –. Jesse, te la sabes de memoria. ¿Qué más te da perdértela una vez? 

\- No tengo ganas, Becs – suspira, cansino. Como le estuviera insistiendo constantemente con lo mismo. 

No se decide entre si prefiere al Jesse de su primer año en Barden, que la perseguía por el campus y no la dejaba en paz, o a este Jesse que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarla a la cara por más de un segundo. 

Beca ya no puede fingir que no le molesta. La ardiente necesidad que bulle en la parte baja de su abdomen queda relegada a un segundo plano a medida que el enfado que lleva enterrando desde hace mucho tiempo, surge a la superficie. 

\- ¿No tienes ganas? – repite, incrédula. Salta del regazo de su novio al suelo al lado de la cama, sus manos peinan su pelo en un intento de mantener las últimas gotas de calma que le quedan –. Nunca tienes ganas, Jesse. Han pasado _meses_ desde la última vez. 

\- Eso no es verdad – protesta el Treble, y para defender su masculinidad _sí_ que deja de mirar la jodida televisión –. Lo hicimos hace unas cuantas semanas, en la fiesta. 

Ah, cierto. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Benji a principio del mes. Esa fiesta que Beca se pasó bailando con Chloe y Stacie, rodeada de las demás Bellas, y sin siquiera acordarse de que Jesse también estaba allí hasta que él se acercó tambaleándose y la arrastró a su habitación. Estaba tan borracho que no atinaba y cuando por fin lo consiguió, se corrió vergonzosamente pronto y se desplomó sobre Beca. Quien ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentir algo. Quien tuvo que fingir un orgasmo para que Jesse la dejara marcharse a dormir. 

Sí, definitivamente algo digno de recordar. 

La DJ sacude la cabeza cuando, después de medio minuto de silencio por su parte, su novio considera que ha ganado la pelea y se vuelve hacia la tele con aire de suficiencia. 

\- Cómo es que nunca importa cuando _yo_ quiero algo, pero _sí_ cuando se trata de _ti_ – recrimina –. Cómo es que yo _siempre_ tengo que tener tiempo para ti, pero no pasa nada si tú _nunca_ tienes tiempo para _mí_. 

De nuevo, el Treble suelta ese suspiro que está haciendo que Beca tenga ganas de darle un puñetazo. 

\- Beca, estás exagerando – trata de calmarla con una mano estirada. 

\- ¡No! Lo peor de todo es que no estoy exagerando – espeta ella –. Tú no quieres una novia, Jesse, tú quieres un puto perro faldero. Alguien te siga a todos lados y siempre esté ahí para ti, alguien que asienta y mueva la cola con alegría con cada tontería que cae de tu boca. – Él sigue sin mirarla por más de dos segundos seguidos, como si temiera perderse algo de una trama que ya se sabe de memoria –. Pues, ¿sabes qué, Jesse? Vas a tener que buscarte a otra que te aguante a ti y a tus putas películas. 

Oh, vaya, eso sí que capta su atención. El joven gira la cabeza tan rápido que Beca teme que le dé un tirón en el cuello. Luego recapacita y reza para que, _por_ _favo_ _r_ , le dé un tirón en el cuello. Uno terriblemente doloroso que no le deje ver películas por una larga temporada. 

Sus ojos marrones están abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y solo hay una pizca de arrepentimiento en ellos. Una gota de agua en pleno Sáhara. 

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunta el Treble, y su voz tiene la decencia de sonar ligeramente temblorosa. 

\- Estoy cortando contigo – espeta la DJ. No le da pena. 

\- Becs, espera – pide Jesse –. Recapacita. 

\- No hay nada que pensar, no puedo seguir haciendo esto – niega con la cabeza, segura de su decisión.  

Antes de seguir suplicando por algo que ya está más que acabado, Jesse se gira para encontrar el mando entre las sábanas de su cama y pausa la película. Si no fuera por las estúpidas palabras que caen de su boca a continuación, ese gesto habría sido suficiente para propiciar la respuesta de la morena. 

\- Becs, estás hormonal, no piensas con clar... 

\- Vete a la mierda, Jesse – escupe ella. 

Baja las escaleras tan rápido que casi se cae, escuchando a sus espaldas los gritos de su exnovio. Musita una disculpa cuando choca con Benji y hace que su paloma se asuste y salga volando; Beca sigue su ejemplo al echar a correr. 

Sigue corriendo hasta que a través de sus ojos nublados por lágrimas ve el contorno de la casa de las Bellas. Cierra la puerta con un sonoro golpe que retumba por la silenciosa casa, y apoya su espalda contra ella como si temiera que alguien fuera a tratar de abrirla. 

Ni siquiera sabe por qué está llorando, piensa mientras se seca las lágrimas a manotazos de las mejillas. Sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, pero el continuo rechazo de Jesse ha reabierto una vieja herida. 

Esa herida que se hizo en su interior la noche que su padre se marchó de casa para no volver. La que la asaltaba en medio de la noche con dudas sobre si habría sido ella la causa. Si quizá no fue suficiente para su padre.  

Suficientemente interesante. Suficientemente buena. Suficientemente lista. Suficientemente guapa. 

Odia a Jesse por hacer que las inseguridades vuelvan a ahogarla como hacían cuando era pequeña, hasta el punto de que se despertaba gritando y sollozando. Como no puede descargar su frustración contra el Treble, se conforma con la puerta. Golpea la gruesa madera hasta que le duelen las manos, le pega patadas hasta que le duelen los pies. 

No para, no _quiere_ parar, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodean y la apresan. Un cuerpo se pega contra su espalda y la aleja de la puerta. 

\- Beca – susurra Chloe en su oído –. Becs, _cálmate_. 

Inmediatamente deja de luchar contra el agarre y todo su cuerpo pierde su fuerza. Habría caído al suelo si no fuera porque la pelirroja está preparada y la sujeta. 

Chloe se agacha hasta que ambas están sentadas sobre el frío recibidor, y maneja a la desfallecida DJ con la delicadeza de quien recoge los trozos de cristal de un vaso roto. La acuna contra su pecho, esperando a que paren los temblores que recorren los músculos de Beca, el efecto secundario de una descarga de adrenalina. 

La morena se deja hacer. Con todo el lío de mantener en secreto sus prácticas en Residual Heat, se había distanciado de su mejor amiga y no era tan usual verlas enroscadas la una alrededor de la otra en el sillón o en una de sus camas mientras hacían cosas o hablaban en voz baja. Sinceramente, lo echaba de menos. _Muchísimo_. 

Chloe tiene la asombrosa capacidad de calmar el huracán de sus emociones, y al mismo tiempo, provocar otro bien diferente. 

Poco a poco, Beca empieza a sentir los efectos de la tranquilizadora presencia que la mece y acaricia su pelo en silencio. Deja de temblar, y su cuerpo no se sacude con violentos sollozos. El torrente de lágrimas disminuye a una cada minuto, y la DJ vuelve a tener control sobre sí misma. 

Se sorbe la nariz, rascándose con el dorso de la mano. Chloe toma esto como una señal de que lo más fuerte ha pasado y abre la boca por primera vez desde que le susurró a Beca que se calmase. 

\- ¿Estás bien? – inquiere. 

La morena medita su respuesta. No, no lo está. Pero sabe que la pelirroja no pregunta eso. En verdad pregunta para averiguar si pueden levantarse sin riesgo a otro desmoronamiento. Asiente y la co-capitana de las Bellas las alza a ambas del frío suelo. 

No se separa de Beca, sin embargo. Sus manos siguen en sus brazos, y ojos azul bebé escanean de arriba a abajo la menuda figura de la joven en busca de alguna discrepancia. Al no encontrar ninguna, relaja la fina línea en la que se habían convertido sus labios. Su ceño fruncido se despeja y da un suave apretón a los bíceps de su mejor amiga. 

\- Ve a mi habitación y ponte el pijama – ordena, su modo mamá Beale encendido. 

\- ¿No.…? – su voz, después de un largo rato sin usarla y tanto llanto, sale rota de su garganta. Carraspea y vuelve a intentarlo –. ¿No vas a salir con las demás? 

\- Tengo que entregar una tonelada de ensayos atrasados para aprobar Literatura Rusa – se lamenta Chloe con una sacudida de cabeza. 

La pelirroja le hace girar con sus manos y la encamina hacia las escaleras con una suave palmada en su culo. Beca sube con el piloto automático puesto, sin pensar ni procesar en verdad lo que está haciendo. 

Se siente igual que aquella vez que bebió de un vaso antes de que el dueño pudiera avisarle que llevaba ingredientes especiales. Se había pasado el resto de la noche viendo lo que le rodeaba a través de un velo desenfocado que hacía que pareciera que todo el mundo se movía a cámara lenta. 

Ahora es igual. Parpadea y está de pie en la habitación de Chloe, con la sensación de llevar mucho tiempo ahí sin moverse. Vuelve a parpadear, y tiene su pijama en la mano. Un tercer parpadeo, y se está quitando la ropa. 

Tira sus pitillos al suelo y la camiseta que le hace un escote de vértigo, inútiles intentos de conseguir captar el interés de Jesse por una vez en _meses_. Sin que fuera porque el Treble estaba viendo su territorio invadido, como en la fiesta de Benji. Sin que fuera un intento de marcarla como _suya_ para luego despreciarla en cuanto estuvieran en privado. 

El problema tiene que ser de Beca. No puede ser que tanta gente en su vida termine abandonándola. El único denominador común es _ella_. 

Algo está _mal_ en ella. 

No es suficiente. Suficientemente interesante. Suficientemente buena. Suficientemente lista. Suficientemente guapa. 

Se para frente al espejo en ropa interior y se mira atentamente. No es algo que le guste hacer, porque le da la impresión de que solo sirve para resaltar aquello que no le gusta o de lo que no se siente segura. Sus rodillas metidas para adentro. Su estatura. Su boca. 

La puerta de la habitación se abre para anunciar la llegada de Chloe. 

\- Becs, te he hecho una til... 

La taza se tambalea peligrosamente cuando la pelirroja localiza por fin a su mejor amiga y la ve ahí parada. _Semi_ _desnuda_. Sin gritarle que aprenda a llamar antes de entrar. Sin tratar de taparse. 

Deja la humeante taza en su cómoda y mira a Beca con clara preocupación. Ojos azul medianoche se encuentran con los suyos a través del reflejo del espejo, y la pelirroja siente que se le rompe el corazón ante la desesperación que ve nadando en el rostro de la DJ. 

\- ¿Qué está mal conmigo? – pregunta Beca con rota. 

\- Oh, Becs – suspira Chloe con inmensa tristeza. 

No sabe todavía lo que ha pasado, pero tiene sus sospechas. Mañana, cierto Treble amanecerá sin sus partes nobles. Pero, por ahora, lo único que puede hacer es sacarle a su mejor amiga de la cabeza la idea de que es ella la que tiene algo que cambiar.  

Se acerca hasta donde está la morena parada frente al espejo. 

\- No hay nada malo en ti – dice, su voz firme y segura –. Becs, _mírame_ – exige.  Duda un instante antes de tocarla, porque no sabe si estará receptiva al contacto físico en este momento, pero al final se decide y la abraza por la espalda. Sus manos reposan sobre calientes caderas y les dan un apretón. Cuando sus miradas tropiezan, lo repite –: No hay _nada_ de malo en ti. 

Siente, más que escucha, el suspiro que escapa de entre los labios de Beca. Azul medianoche desaparece tras un rápido pestañeo, un claro intento de tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de querer cerrarlos. Nota cómo tensos músculos se contraen bajo las palmas de sus manos, y entiende con algo de retraso lo que está pasando. 

Solo le puedes negar el roce de piel contra piel a una persona durante un cierto tiempo antes de que, incluso alguien que normalmente huye del contacto físico, termine _anhelándolo._  

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunta en un susurro del que es incapaz de desterrar la incredulidad. 

La DJ sacude la cabeza, sus ojos llorosos revolotean por la habitación mientras se pasa la lengua por sus labios resecos. Le avergüenza admitirlo, porque es una prueba más de que algo malo ocurre con ella. 

\- Mucho – responde vagamente después de un largo y pesado silencio, de forma apenas audible. 

Pero Chloe lo escucha, pegada como está a la espalda de su mejor amiga, y su respiración se atasca en su garganta en un abrupto pico. Le cuesta creerse que alguien tuviera a _Beca_ _Mitchell_ a su completa disposición y no hiciera _nada_ , no lo aprovechara, no la tratara como se merece. Ella daría _lo que fuera_ por una oportunidad así. 

La morena malinterpreta su reacción, creyendo que está siendo juzgada, y trata de desprenderse del abrazo de la pelirroja. Chloe no se lo permite. Sus manos aprietan las caderas sobre las que reposan otra vez en una súplica silenciosa. A Beca le cuesta, pero, eventualmente, cruza miradas con su mejor amiga a través del espejo y se asusta por la oscura intensidad que muestra ese familiar azul bebé. 

Beca necesita ser tocada ahora mismo más que nada. Necesita que alguien le demuestre sin palabras que es perfecta tal y como es. Y no hay nadie mejor que Chloe para hacerlo. 

Los pulgares que descansan sobre sus desnudas caderas empiezan a moverse, dibujando círculos sobre piel que inmediatamente se eriza, y la DJ tiene problemas para respirar. El roce de Chloe _arde_ , y Beca piensa que nunca le ha importado menos la posibilidad de quemarse. Solo quiere cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese huracán de sensaciones que se ha desatado en su pecho y no tiene pinta de ir a calmarse pronto. Y Beca no quiere que pare. No quiere que pare _nunca_ porque esto es lo mejor que ha sentido en una larga temporada. 

Claro que también está esa parte de ella que se niega a dejarse ser consolada, porque es _ella_ la mala de la historia. Es _ella_ la que tiene el problema y la que daña todo aquello que toca. No debería dejar que Chloe esté tan cerca, no vaya a ser que la termine quemándose sea la pelirroja. 

Y también está esa otra parte de ella que siente vergüenza por las visibles reacciones de su cuerpo a un pequeño roce. Ella nunca ha sido una gran fan del contacto físico, y, sin embargo, aquí está suspirando por los dibujos que Chloe traza con sus dedos. Sus nervios vibran, desde las puntas de su cabello hasta las de los pies, al borde de una sobre estimulación, porque llevan _tanto_ sin sentir la caricia de otra persona que no saben qué hacer ni cómo procesar tanta información que llega a la vez desde puntos diferentes del cuerpo de Beca. 

Una parte de ella se inclina hacia un lado, suplicando que no termine nunca; mientras la otra parte se inclina hacia el lado opuesto, tratando de convencerla de salir de allí. Y en medio de esta lucha interna, está Beca sin saber qué hacer y con la sensación de que en cualquier momento se va a romper a la mitad. 

Antes de que esto ocurra, las manos de Chloe cobran vida. Ya no son solo sus pulgares los que acarician a Beca, sino _todos_ sus dedos. Se deslizan sobre piel que tiembla y se eriza a su paso, sienten los músculos que se crispan bajo ellos al marcar un camino sobre el abdomen de la morena, saltan sobre las costillas como si fueran las teclas de un piano.  

No hay nada sexual en ello. No en realidad. Sí, vale, Chloe está tocando el cuerpo semi desnudo de su mejor amiga sin reparo alguno, sin que ella le pida que pare, pero no tiene mayor intención que simplemente _tocar_. Lo único que busca es calmar esa asfixiante necesidad que sabe que está comiéndose a Beca por dentro, aliviar su dolor. 

Sabe el momento exacto en que la lucha interna de Beca se decanta a favor de un bando. Lo sabe porque el aire cambia. Lo sabe porque los músculos de la DJ pierden toda su tensión y se relaja en su abrazo. Lo sabe porque un suspiro escapa de entre los labios de Beca sin censura alguna y esta deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Chloe, con los ojos cerrados y completamente abandonada al placer de las suaves caricias. 

La pelirroja se vuelve más atrevida, alentada por la reacción de la DJ. Sus manos se deslizan por el borde del sujetador, suben por los costados, y acarician su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, agacha la cabeza y deposita un beso en la zona donde cuello y hombro se unen. 

El gemido que escapa de lo más profundo de la garganta de Beca la pilla por sorpresa, y durante un par de segundos se queda completamente inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Pero entonces la morena ladea la cabeza para darle más acceso y Chloe vuelve a la vida como quien provoca una chispa cerca de un torrente de gas. 

Deposita una hilera de besos desde el hombro de Beca, hasta volver al mismo sitio de antes, y continúa por la nueva zona expuesta por el ángulo de la cabeza de su mejor amiga. Ágiles dedos recogen ondas castañas y las apartan, rozando contra la piel del cuello de la morena allí donde puede. El escalofrío que recorre la columna de Beca mueve también a Chloe, sacude algo en su interior. 

Sus besos dejan de ser tan delicados. Cierra los dientes sobre la piel que cubre el pulso desbocado de la DJ, suaviza el mordisco con la lengua y sigue su camino. Marca el cuello con pequeñas manchas rojizas que desaparecerán al cabo de un rato, cuidadosa de no aplicar demasiada presión y hacer daño a Beca. Aunque, a juzgar por los sonidos y suspiros que está arrancándole, su mejor amiga está sintiendo _de todo_ menos dolor ahora mismo.  

Cuando la boca de Chloe llega a la oreja cubierta de piercings de Beca, se separa un instante para dejar un susurro irregular en su oído. 

\- Abre los ojos – pide, su caliente respiración cae sobre la piel del cuello de la morena en olas agitadas. 

Beca lucha consigo misma, vadea contra la corriente de placer que la empuja hacia el fondo. Abre los ojos con un rápido parpadeo, enfocando la vista en el espejo que tiene enfrente. Su reflejo le devuelve una mirada que a la morena le cuesta reconocer, pues hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, que no la veía en su rostro. Es la mirada del _deseo_. 

\- Eres preciosa, Becs – continúa Chloe en su oído. 

Las manos de la pelirroja, que habían bajado otra vez a sus caderas para descansar, se alzan y revolotean por su abdomen antes de retirar mechones castaños de la cara de la DJ. Deposita un suave beso en su hombro, y cuando azul bebé se encuentra con azul medianoche a través de sus reflejos, Beca siente que todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones. 

Porque los ojos de Chloe muestran la misma mirada que los suyos, la mirada del deseo. Porque ha visto la otra parte de los breves romances de la pelirroja, hombres tan guapos que deberían estar en una vitrina de un museo para que todo el mundo pueda verlos; y, sin embargo, ahí está Chloe, con _ella_ , diciéndole que es preciosa y sin nada más que certeza y honestidad en su rostro. Porque si Chloe lo dice, viendo lo que ha visto, estando con quien ha estado, entonces… _Debe_ ser verdad. 

No sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero se encuentra a sí misma creyéndola. 

Sí es suficiente. Suficientemente interesante. Suficientemente buena. Suficientemente lista. Suficientemente guapa. Son las otras personas las que no son suficientes.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: De verdad que me gusta Jesse, es un buen tipo - como MEJOR AMIGO de Beca, obviamente. Pero necesitaba que fuera un cabrón para este fanfic.
> 
> Otro asunto importante a tratar, supongo que os habréis dado cuenta de que he estado subiendo un nuevo capítulo cada lunes. Vale, eso era porque ya los tenía escritos, peeeero este es el último que tengo escrito. Y, como ya he vuelto a la universidad, no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir. Esto no significa que vaya a dejar de actualizar, NI DE LEJOS, pero sí que puede que tarde más. Lo siento. Solo os pido paciencia, no me deis por perdida.  
> Gracias a todos que los que seguís este fic, sois lo que me empuja a sacar horas del aire para escribir.


End file.
